


Is This Loss?

by battoff



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battoff/pseuds/battoff
Summary: I swear this is serious.





	Is This Loss?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really twisted around au I guess? Michael and Jake are swapped probably but retain most of their personalities/interests. Jere took Jake to see the school’s production of “Romeo and Juliet” you know, where Jake basically fell in love with Christine. I dunno. I like to think about the fact that he liked her but she ended up not liking him anymore.

Jake opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful person. He saw Christine, standing there unaware of her own presence. He saw her excitable face and curious gaze.

He saw her and, in that instant, he loved her. Loved how she rose up after dying for her role. Loved how she waved to crowd with such joy in her smile it was almost tangible. Loved the difference made between her and her character. He loved _her_.

“Wow,” he said to himself.

“I know, right?”

He turned to his right. Jeremy Heere sat next to him, hands curled into fists as he awaited Jake’s response. Oh, right. Jeremy brought him here. Jake looked at him. He saw his friend’s nervous face. Saw an expectant gleam in Jeremy’s eyes. Saw with utmost certainty the affection radiating off of him as he turned to watch Christine walk behind the curtain.

And the moment was over. Just as quickly as warmth settled in Jake’s gut it was extinguished like candle. He put on a smile for Jeremy.

“She’s great, buddy.”

Before Jeremy could respond Rich took Michael’s cherry slushie as they walking past the two and dumped it on Jake. They laughed, making their way out of the auditorium. Jeremy busied himself with apologizing even though it wasn’t his fault, really, and Jake sat there, taking it all in.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing Jake-centric fics


End file.
